The Golden Book
by kakite
Summary: *completed* Inu/Kag, Inuyasha and Kagome are both heartbroken, what can a tiny book do to help? Later, how annoying does it get when you keep getting interrupted.
1. Running

Kakite here! This is my first Inuyasha fic. The first and second chapters of this fic were actually separate, when I realized I could do a little manipulating and make this somewhat of a prologue. So here's a nice dramatic romance.  
The Golden Book  
  
The silver haired hanyou gathered speed as he soared above the treetops. He was running. Running from everything, everyone... everyone that had made fun of him, everyone that had hurt him. He ran from Kikyo, Kagome, Sesshomeru and everything that was confusing to him.  
  
'Why do I do this?' he asked himself. 'Why do I run when I know that it isn't going to change.'  
  
A voice answered him, 'Because no one should have this much pain, and the only thing you can do is run, it is the only thing you have left.'  
  
'But... why do I push everyone away?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'Why do I act all the time, why do I act like nothing is wrong?'  
  
'Because you are defending yourself. You are shutting out anything that could cause you pain.' The voice answered again.  
  
An image of Kagome suddenly made it's way into Inuyasha's struggling mind. She was smiling, but when he looked closer, her eyes were blank and emotionless. The big smirk all over her face stopped when he looked at her eyes. He saw everything, and yet nothing at all.  
  
Looking up, Inuyasha realized he was in the middle of a small moonlit meadow. A bird was pecking at the grass a few paces away, happily chirping. He looked up at the dark sky to see an array of stars winking down at him.  
  
He lay down on the earth looking up at the sky, his mind wandering back to the raven-haired girl. He recalled the picture of her that he had evaded his thoughts earlier. Those blank eyes stared back at his mind, unblinking. For that moment, the birds stopped chirping, the cicadas were silent and the wind slowed to a lull. His breathing slowed, everything was waiting, waiting for something. The world was silent as one lonely tear rolled down his pale face. The light of the moon caught in it and it glittered all the way down his face until it splashed helplessly on the ground.   
  
He pulled his hand to touch where the tear had left his face. 'Why am I crying?'  
  
'It's been a long time hasn't it?' a voice said, almost seeming amused 'You are crying, because something is making you sad.'  
  
'But what... would do that?'  
  
'I believe you know.' The voice sounded colder and more distant then before.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly filled with warmth and ice at the same time. He longed to see her, to see her laugh, to touch her face.   
  
'But she doesn't love me.' He thought simply.  
  
At that, he ran back to camp, putting on his best cold attitude for everyone. The sun was just reaching over the horizon. He suspected they would be up by the time he reached camp.   
  
Sure enough, as he waltzed into the clearing, he heard a unison of four 'Hi Inyasha! Where were you?'s.  
  
"Feh, none of your business." He replied with his usual hint of arrogance.  
  
When he looked up he realized Kagome had paused and was staring at him. He looked straight back at her, without a comment for once. He could see something, something in her eyes... It was the same look... that he had pictured earlier.  
  
Their eyes locked for what was really just a millisecond. But that millisecond was forever. That moment was everything and nothing. Nothing was said, but so much was said at the same time.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being pulled forward by an unknown force. He saw Kagome through his mysteriously fogged vision. She was getting closer, or was he getting closer to her. It wall all mist, and then he heard Kikyo's voice.  
  
"Come to hell with me Inuyasha..."  
  
His face met solid earth and he was awoken from the apparition. He looked at the ground evilly until he realized where he was. Before he could pick himself up, he heard Kagome yell.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He felt her warm hands on his head, she was pulling his head into her lap.  
  
"I'm fine." He said indifferently, trying to ignore the warm body so close to him.   
  
So close... he was touching her... and she wasn't getting mad.  
  
"Inuyasha?" said a voice shakily.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, we're in our camp, in your time, remember?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, woman. I knew that, I was just testing you." Inuyasha said, not nearly with as much edge as he had intended.  
  
"Ok... I just don't know what's wrong with you, you fell..." Kagome trailed off as Inuyasha jumped from her lap.  
  
"I seem to have eaten a bit of bad meat." He lied quickly. "My demon blood will take care of it."  
  
"Uhhh... Hai." Kagome said, still confused. She had never seen her traveling companion so out of it. It scared her.  
Thanks for reading! Review for anything you want me to consider changing and the next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. The Book

Hey! Here's Chapter 2 of The Golden Book, perhaps you will understand the title better now! Anyway, get reading and don't forget to review!  
  
Inuyasha carefully jumped into the nearest tree as everyone climbed into their sleeping bags. He went into his usual pouting mode when a glint of gold caught his eye. It was a small book next to Kagome's bag. It's didn't look like it belonged, so Inuyasha waited until he thought everyone was asleep until he jumped down from the tree and retrieved it.  
  
Safely back up in his tree, he opened the small book. Inside was imprinted in tiny golden characters "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
'I haven't ever seen this before.' Inuyasha thought as he turned to the next page to see some things written out in black ink calligraphy. 'What's this?' he wondered to himself as he began to read.  
  
"The desperate shout of "I" was heard by none, the beast stood, and realized that that there was no "I" and slowly passed like a grain of sand in the wind."  
  
'Did Kagome write this? She musta been in a bad mood.' he thought, turning the page to again find it filled with writing.  
  
"A leaf falls, the wind blows. A hanyou silhouette in the tree, Everyone sleeping except for me"  
  
'Hey, she's talking about me isn't she! I gotta read more of this, she's not a bad writer.'  
  
"I glance around Sitting on the cold hard ground  
  
Solitary he sits above I look on in undying love  
  
Up in a tree sits a certain hanyou Looking down on the land below  
  
Sitting alone in the tree If only he loved me"  
  
'Whoa,' Inuyasha thought, almost falling off the tree branch he was currently perched on. 'Now I know she's talking about me! And she's not saying. that she hates me. She's saying. she loves me?'  
  
Inuyasha's mind was racing. 'Whoa, I never knew, what am I going to do. What if I'm wrong. Hmmm, maybe I should read some more."  
  
"I love him, but he does not love me. I am second, always second. I am like Kikyo to him, a substitute for the human he loves. When he looks at me, he sees Kikyo. When he smells me, he smells Kikyo. When he listens to me, he hears Kikyo. Tell me, how does one stand such torture, I do not know. Someday I will tell him, but I know that he will not feel the same for me."  
  
On this page, there were large tear smudges on the page, and the calligraphy was shaky. It was as if the writer was in a great pain. Inuyasha added another drop to the collection as the tears escaped from his amber eyes.  
  
'I never knew that was how she felt. It never showed that she was in that much pain, all because of me. It was all my fault. My fault.' that last words repeated themselves in his head. 'She still thinks that I love Kikyo, but I love her! She accepted me for what I am, and she didn't try to change me.' Inuyasha looked down at the girl on the ground, the moon shining on her face.  
  
'Her writing is beautiful, I must admit.' He thought, unable to keep his gaze from landing on her. He wished with all of his might that he was next to Kagome that very moment. He wished that he were there to comfort her and to keep her warm. 'Kagome, I want you to be my mate.' He whispered, wishing Kagome could hear.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next few hours passed very slowly for the lonely hanyou. The sun glimpsed over the horizon and he looked up to see Kagome looking at him. Everyone else was asleep still, but it looked like Kagome had been up for a while. Her eyes were a little red and Inuyasha realized he could sense the salty smell of tears coming from her. 'She was crying?' he thought, surprised.  
  
Jumping out of his tree, he walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said monotonously, sighing loudly.  
  
Inuyasha was fighting to keep his youkai instincts at bay. He paused in order to wring himself into order. His whole youkai half was saying, 'What are you doing! Go kiss her!' while his human side argued, 'She doesn't even know your feelings yet! What if she doesn't want to rush things, what if she doesn't even love you.'  
  
'AHHHHHH, shut up both of you! I am going to decide what to do.' Inu Yasha said to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, realizing that there was something wrong with him, standing like a statue as this internal debate was going on.  
  
"Huh? Uhh. yah."  
  
"How about getting some breakfast." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Feh, I am a servant am I?" Was the best Inuyasha could do to hide his thoughts, but he walked off to find something to eat.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was puzzled at the look Inuyasha just gave her. It had looked like he understood how she felt, and felt the same way. The look was one of worry and concern. Had he smelled her tears?  
  
'But he loved Kikyo.' She reminded herself, 'He can't love me.'  
  
A tear formed and dropped to the earth. She watched it soak into the ground as another took it's place.  
  
'I can't cry today.' She told herself, 'I can't.'  
  
Kagome pulled herself and began to prepare for breakfast.  
  
"Up so early Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome jumped, it was Miroku. The monk stood, watching her cook.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." she said, trying to hide her red eyes.  
  
"I see, I suspect Inuyasha is hunting then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
By the time Inuyasha returned, everyone was up. Sango had noticed Kagome's red eyes immediately and demanded to know what happened.  
  
"We'll go take a bath later." Kagome said, hinting she would tell Sango then.  
  
"Okay." Sango said, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Kagome, may I talk to you?" Inuyasha said, startling everyone. Even Shippo stopped to question the hanyou's sanity.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
"Alone?" he added.  
  
"O, right, yah." she stuttered.  
  
"Feh, jump on my back." He leaned over, allowing her to climb on.  
  
Immediately, he was off, jumping through the canopy to an especially peaceful tree. When they got to the tree, he set her down on a large branch and looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Kagome." he said "Promise you won't sit me."  
  
"What did you do?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well." He began, taking out the small golden book he was reading earlier. "Is this yours?"  
  
Kagome gasped. "You didn't. you didn't. read it. did you?"  
  
Inuyasha could almost feel the sitting that was to come. He knew he had to do something to avoid severe pain.  
  
"Kagome, I. Love you." He blurted out before he could think about what he would say.  
  
She looked up at him. One would say her expression was awe, one might say it was love, anger or just plain confusion.  
  
"What about. what about Kikyo?" She managed.  
  
"Feh, that woman." Inuyasha said spitefully. "I thought I loved her, but she wanted to change me. She never liked me the way I am."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha, but I assume you already gathered that from my poetry book." She said sarcastically, if it's possible to be sarcastic in a situation like this.  
  
"You're a pretty good writer you know." He said truthfully.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Their eyes met for a moment. That moment was infinite, and a speck of time. It lasted forever, and ended too soon. In that moment, everything happened, that moment lasted for more then just a moment.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me now?" Kagome whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
He leaned forward, putting his lips up to hers. They met for what seemed like all space and time. They only parted when Kagome ran out of breath.  
  
Inuyasha was unable to keep his youkai blood suppressed any longer.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my mate?" he asked, too late to stop himself.  
  
Kagome sat, stunned at what she had just been asked. 'Oh. my.. God. What do I say? Am I too young? What would my mother think? What would my friends think? What would I do? Would he want to have children? This is too fast.' Her mind raced, thinking of every possible question. But through all the questions, she knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
He smiled at her. 'My mate.' He thought happily.  
  
"We should get back." Kagome said, standing up, steadying herself with the trunk of the tree.  
  
She climbed on his back and off they went, soaring above the canopy, only to land back into it and soar above it again.  
  
When they got back to the campsite, they could hear a scream. "HENTAAAAIII." And then a "konk"  
  
"Why lady Sango, I was only raising my hand when." Miroku's voice began. 


	3. Kissing in a Tree

Voici le troisieme chapter! J'espere tu pense que c'est amusant et bon!! There's a little something for all you French speakers, don't know if the grammar is right but it's the idea that counts right? Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't broken the news to their friends yet. Sango was still shooting nasty glares at Miroku from across the campfire after a particularly perverted action on the monk's part. Kagome sat a smidge nearer Inuyasha then usual, not wanting to expose the change before they had a chance to surprise everyone.   
  
Shippo bounced about, delighted by something he had found in the woods in his day out. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with Kagome. Kagome gently poked his knee, causing him to jump a few inches before realizing it was only her finger. She gave him a look that said; "If you don't tell them now, I'm going to and it ain't gonna be pretty."  
  
At least that was how the look appeared to Inuyasha. He knew he had to tell them, in order to please his mate. 'My mate.' He thought smugly, almost breaking out in a smile at the thought.  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha cleared his throat in order to capture everyone's attention.  
  
"Kagome and I are getting married." He blurted out, trying to keep his already crimson cheeks from becoming any redder.  
  
Kagome immediately edged towards him to gain his protection, even though there was no need.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped. It was like the evil snow queen from the Chronicles of Narnia had given them all a good talking to, as they were all like stone figures. Kagome and Inuyasha shifted in the silence for a moment or two, before Kagome finally ended it.  
  
"Uhhhhh, guys?" she questioned, unsure of whether or not they had really turned to stone. "Heellllllooooo..." She called.  
  
Miroku, being his lecherous self, broke out of his shock first.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, you finally mustered up the courage to sleep with her eh?" Miroku said slyly.  
  
"WHHHHAAATTT.... WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, adding to Kagome in a whisper "yet."   
  
She smiled and blushed, the ground becoming very fascinating. There seemed to be a tiny bug on the blade of grass just under...  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
It was Sango, she had obviously woken up from the mysterious trance when Kagome was studying the blade of grass.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Congratulations!" Sango said, hugging the girl whispering in her ear; "We'll give you some time alone tonight." Making Kagome blush deeply.  
  
Kagome was grateful for her friends thoughtfulness though, because she and Inuyasha did have some things to discuss.  
  
Inuyasha had the same idea as he was already exiting the campground, silently motioning for Kagome to follow. She quickly fell in line behind him and they trotted off down the hill some way before Inuyasha turned around, and picked Kagome up. He leaped into a nearby tree, Kagome and all.   
  
"Now we can talk some more." He said, setting Kagome lightly down on the tree branch, as if she would break at any moment.  
  
"Hai..." she said, blushing.  
  
"I... need to make my mark." He said, obviously ashamed at the idea of it. "It's... youkai law."  
  
"Mark?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Hai, I have to mark you, to show that you are my mate." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Ok..." Kagome said, perplexed. "Mark away!"  
  
"Hai, pull back you shirt please..." He said, unable to finish his sentence due to Kagome's interruption.  
  
"NANI!! HENTAI!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No! I just need to do it on the back of your shoulder." Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said sheepishly, pulling back her school uniform to expose her right shoulder.  
  
"This might hurt a little bit..." He said as he hovered his claw hesitantly over her bare shoulder.  
  
He pierced her flesh carefully with one claw, beginning to inscribe something on her shoulder. Kagome tried to keep herself still, but the tears of pain still rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kagome, but he had to do this.  
  
After five minutes, he stopped and admired his work. Her blood escaped the wounds, until he let some of his own blood run over the cut. They healed into a discolored scar.  
  
"What does it say, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, tasting his name as if for the first time.  
  
"It says..." Inuyasha answered slowly. "It says: 'To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven.'" "That's perfect... Did you write it?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, that is what I was thinking about all last night." He said, now holding her in his lap.  
  
Their eyes locked, like two magnets. Kagome was hypnotized by the wonderful amber color of Inuyasha's eyes. Either of them could tell you how, but Kagome got into Inuyasha's lap, reducing the space between them. She basked in the warmth that he gave off, it was a cold day with clouds overhead.  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while. Everything was perfect, neither of them wanted to move or get up from that perfect moment. That moment lasted forever. You have those moments sometimes, the ones that seem to last forever, but end too soon. This was one of those moments; they willed it to go on, and on.   
  
Of course, something had to happen wrong. Inuyasha was concentrating fully on the kiss, and not on balancing in the tree that they were in. He suddenly wobbled and fell of the branch, Kagome and all.   
  
WHUMP  
  
They hit the forest floor. Inuyasha broke Kagome's fall, and she was fine. Inuyasha however, was not so lucky. He landed square on his back, gasping for air after having it knocked out of him by Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to suck in enough oxygen to satisfy his lungs. He stopped gasping desperately. And at first was quite mad, his moment with Kagome was broken, and it was his fault!   
  
Realizing the hanyou was okay, Kagome erupted into giggles.   
  
"Uhh, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"HAHAHA... IT'S JUST... WE FELL OUT OF A TREE... HEE HEE." She gasped through violent giggles.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know why she was laughing so hard, but he isn't the type that laughs that much. He was glad she was laughing about it though, as long as it wasn't at him...  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai?" she said, finally calming down.  
  
"Were you laughing at me?"  
  
"Iie, I was just laughing, because I mean it's not every day you fall out of a tree on top of your husband in the middle of a kiss." She explained.  
  
"I guess that is kinda funny. Anyway..." He blushed. "Shall we continue what we were doing before we fell out of the tree?"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome blushed as well, Inuyasha was still in the same position he had fallen into, laying on his back. So Kagome crept onto him, her giggles resuming.  
  
She pulled herself up so their faces met, and began to kiss him again, only this time with more experience.  
  
'This kissing stuff isn't too hard.' she thought as He rolled over onto her, forgetting all about what a compromising position it might be.  
  
Again, fate was not with the couple. A tiny fox launched itself from a tree onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"HIII KAGOME!!!" He called, obviously not realizing that the two were occupied with each other.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRR!!! SHIPPO!!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY!" Inuyasha yelled at the youkai he now had clutched in his hand.  
  
"With what?!" he questioned innocently.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Kagome interjected.  
  
Inuyasha's death grip loosened at the sound of his mate's voice, giving Shippo the chance to shake free and leap onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"You guys should tell me next time your going to come out here and play! I wanna play too!" Shippo shrieked.  
  
"We WEREN'T playing." Inuyasha choked.  
  
"Then what WERE you doing?" Shippo asked, still oblivious that they would probably be making love to each other right now had he not interfered.  
  
More later! Plz review, much appreciated. Again, no one pre-read this so I'd like some good criticism. Except of course "Wow, that sucked." Or anything that would involve changing the storyline. Lol, Ja! 


	4. Interruptions and Annoyances

Hey! Kakite here again with the 4th chapter, sry for the wait, I have another fic going so I was working on that for a while. Anyway, time for some review responses, first ones for this fic!  
  
Priest: heh sry for the authors notes, I will stop. I just couldn't stop myself from adding them since I had to comment. I thought about the fact that it might ruin the moment though. Thanks for the input and keep those reviews comin.  
  
Izay Alohalani: I wish I could do a daily romance, maybe I should start a group or something, of a buncha good romance writers. I gotta have my daily dose too! Thanks for the input!  
  
ANYway let's get on with the story!  
  
The Golden Book: Chapter 4 'Interruptions'  
  
"Then what WERE you doing?" Shippo asked, still oblivious that they would probably be making love to each other right now had he not interfered.  
  
"We were just..." Inuyasha began, but Kagome cut him short.  
  
"We were wrestling, and sorry we didn't tell you we were playing, we'll tell you next time!" Kagome said with a fake smile, obviously a little miffed at Shippo as well.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo exclaimed happily, jumping off Kagome's shoulder and scuttling up the path back to camp.  
  
"I bet Miroku sent him... why that..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
Kagome was glad she couldn't hear the rest of what Inuyasha was saying, because she caught some very nasty words in it. Shortly, they followed Shippo and walked back to camp. Inuyasha was still angry that his little moment with Kagome had been so rudely interrupted.  
  
"We'll have more chances!" Kagome said, trying to raise his spirits.  
  
"I guess..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
When they arrived back at camp, Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire, waiting for lunch to be finished cooking. Miroku immediately, upon seeing Inuyasha, gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"So you two were wrestling eh? Have fun?" He said, a huge smile was all over his lecherous face.  
  
"Grmhbnd..damn..adferk..bastard..alev..." Inuyasha muttered in response.  
  
"Why Inuyasha... why so protective over a simple game?" He said, pressing his luck.  
  
His smirk was over his ears and nearing the back of his head when Inuyasha finally took a stick from nearby and allowed Miroku's head a good talk with it.  
  
Kagome and Sango were ignoring the two, talking excitedly on the other side of the fire.  
  
"You mean... you almost..." Sango said, unbelieving.  
  
"Yah!" Kagome said, blushing and exited at the same time.  
  
"Oooo! Next time I'll try to make it so Shippo doesn't intervene." Sango said, stealing an annoyed look at the little kitsune, now intently watching their lunch as it cooked.  
  
"Thanks... oo, and another thing, when we were kissing..." Kagome hushed her voice suddenly, in suspense. "We were on a tree branch, and he lost his balance... And we fell out of the tree!"  
  
The tea Sango was drinking was nearly all over Kagome's face. She couldn't stop laughing, and Kagome soon joined her, remembering just how funny it was.  
  
The two quarreling men stopped to stare at the two girls, clutching their sides from laughing so hard.   
  
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked, amused at how hard the two were laughing.  
  
"Hee... nothing...." Sango managed through a break in the giggles.  
  
Inuyasha knew what they were laughing about, even if he hadn't heard them talking he would've known. He just sat back, glaring at Sango for laughing at his mistake.  
  
'I just lost my balance.' He told himself.  
  
'Ah, but you were quite caught up in something else at the moment.' Replied his voice, more amused now. He smiled inside himself. 'Better to fall out of a tree kissing then something else I suppose!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, the gang was making ready to go to bed. As usual, Inuyasha leaped into a carefully chosen tree nearby. Kagome strolled over to the bottom of the tree, staring up at the hanyou.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think you know." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Ok, ok." Inuyasha said, hopping off the branch onto the ground right next to Kagome.  
  
"Jump on." He said, turning around and pointing to his back.  
  
"Yay!" Kagome said excitedly, climbing onto his warm back.  
  
They jumped back into the tree, and were soon quite comfortable on the branch; Kagome curled up in his lap like a cat.  
  
'This is much better then sleeping on the ground!' Kagome thought happily.  
  
Inuyasha was happy to have Kagome on his lap too, but he wasn't going to show it any time soon.  
  
"Sorry Shippo interrupted today Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered carefully.  
  
"That's ok. We'll get more chances." Kagome said, digging herself even deeper into his warm lap.  
  
"Inuyasha?... Kagome began cautiously, "Can we go to my time for a visit soon?"  
  
"Feh. I don't see what's so special about your family. Can't you just wait until we find a few more shards?" He said, annoyed.  
  
"But... Maybe you wouldn't understand. I MISS them." She said sadly, "I haven't seen them in at least 3 months."  
  
"Aren't I enough?" He whimpered sarcastically.  
  
"But you are not my mother!" Kagome said, temporarily forgetting the fact that mothers were a sensitive subject for Inuyasha.  
  
"I will never understand what it is with you and your mother." Inuyasha said coldly, this time not faking the edge in his voice.  
  
"How come you never let me go home! You always try to stop me!" Kagome was getting annoyed, Inuyasha had to let her go home. 'It's been 3 months!' She thought.  
  
"Because..." He started, his voice faltering, "You are the only person I think about at night. When I run through the woods, I think of you. The only other person that has given me the love you have is my mother, and she is dead. I need you Kagome."  
  
He choked several times on his words, letting Kagome know it was the truth.  
  
"I would never leave you!" She whispered, trying to cheer up the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, looking off into the distance. Kagome watched him closely, analyzing his every move.  
  
"I don't have to go home if you don't want me to." She sighed, also looking out at the beautiful mountains.  
  
The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon of snow-capped mountains. A flock of tiny blackbirds were trying to find a tree to shelter them for the night. Far off in the distance, Kagome heard a waterfall, beating onto unseen rocks.  
  
The sun caught the amber in Inuyasha's eyes and made a subtle flicker before it disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Whereas just moments before, the couple had been bickering, they were both silenced by the power of the scene they had witnessed. Years later, each still remember that moment, the moment all their worries were washed away.  
  
"Shall we try again?" her voice was hushed, not wanting to completely disturb the sleeping world.  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to respond. He simply leaned over her and kissed her forehead. He was heading for her lips when...  
  
"Awwww." They both jumped to see Sango sitting behind a bush.  
  
"Oops!" Sango gasped. "Did I say that out loud... I was just guarding, in case you two got interrupted again..."  
  
"Well, you interrupted!" Kagome said annoyed. This was the third time they had been interrupted. It seemed that someone up there had it out for them. She was exasperated.  
  
"Why me!!!!" she shouted helplessly, awaking a flock of birds in a nearby tree.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we'll go somewhere else." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. It was his turn to be consoling her for once.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and launched off of the tree branch. 'Feh, and I thought I could at least trust Sango!' Inuyasha complained to himself.  
  
Kagome smiled up at her Inuyasha, her shoulder to cry on, her mate.  
  
Shortly, Inuyasha placed Kagome in a comfortable cave on the side of a very tall cliff. She was happy that Inuyasha was able to find a place like this.  
  
We can stay here for the night he said, sitting on the earthen floor of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had shaken Miroku awake.  
  
"I think this time they are mad. You do notice that this is the 3rd time we have interrupted them!?"  
  
"Hai, as much as I hate to say... I believe that we should lay off them for a while, give them some time alone." Said Miroku, much to Sango's surprise. "They are quite cute together, wouldn't want to ruin such a good thing."  
  
"I am worried though... that Inuyasha is not letting Kagome go back to her family. I heard them talking... I hadn't realized it's been three months since she last visited them."  
  
"It has been that long already, I had not realized... poor Lady Kagome."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~Back at the cave~*~*~*~  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha." Kagome cooed.  
  
"Don't they understand what alone means?" Inuyasha complained, "Is it forbidden for us to have a few moments alone."  
  
Kagome sat down on his lap, facing him.  
  
"I don't think they do, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "Especially Shippo, he views me as his mother, and therefore does not respect my privacy. I didn't mind until now, but even Sango!"  
  
"We are alone now anyway." Inuyasha was now looking straight back into Kagome's chestnut eyes, smiling.  
  
"You look even more handsome when you smile." She said seductively.  
  
"Maybe I should smile more often..." he suggested, smiling wider.  
  
Kagome pulled him off the wall so that she was on top of him. And you can probably guess...  
"KAGOOOOMEEEEEEE." Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha like he was a snake.  
  
"Who.what.where.how.when?!" she blurted, looking wildly around.  
That's all for today. Mwah ha ha... I LOVE writing cliffhangers. This was an especially long chapter since ffn wouldn't let me post for a while. I have another subject for reviews which is the idea of a daily romance fic. If you have suggestions, interest or want to be part of the writing part, review. If you want to be part of it, this is just a heads up, but you have to submit a sample of your Inu romance writing. I will make some regulations if I actually decide to do it, and later, I'll decide who gets to be part of the group. Oh, this will be fun! Also, comments on this chapter would be great too! Ja! 


	5. Together At Last

I hope u r happy with this everyone! They finally get some alone time.  
  
Chapter 5:   
  
Shippo popped out of the back of the cave.  
  
"Gah! How many of you are there!" Inuyasha cried, leaping back.  
  
"Well, I woke, up..... and Kagome was gone! I went to find her, and I followed you here!"  
  
Kagome was getting tired of this. They just wouldn't give them a moment alone! She was EXASPERATED to put it bluntly.  
  
"Shippo..." Kagome began in a dangerous and subdued voice. "Why don' you go back to camp, AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!"  
  
Inuyasha could have sworn he saw mock fangs on her as she screamed at the young kitsune.   
  
"Why are you so eager to get rid of me? What are you two doing that I can't be in on...." Shippo glanced around suspiciously.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears to shield them from the scream. It could have shattered even the smallest piece of glass. Shippo seemed to get the clue though, and left running. The hanyou looked on in amusement, he had never seen Kagome yell at Shippo before.  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha onto the ground, and resumed her position on his lap.  
  
"Now, Where were we?" Kagome said as Inuyasha stared blankly at her. "Ah, yes"  
  
Kagome leaned forward and her lips made contact with Inuyasha's. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment that all her hopes and dreams were covered in. And it was everything she had ever imagined and more. The hanyou proved to a quite adept kisser, maneuvering his tongue expertly in and out of her mouth.  
  
Finally, they broke apart. Breathing hard, Kagome sat up and looked at the hanyou before her, he was giving her an identical look of awe.  
  
That moment lasted forever, but ended too soon. Everything seemed to be contained in those few seconds that their eyes met. A divine understanding passed between the two, which lasted infinitely. Kagome smiled, and soon went back for more.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke to find Inuyasha under her, and the sun poking thorough the depths of the cave. His chest rose and fell with content slumber.  
  
'We finally got some time together.' She thought happily.  
  
Inuyasha was now fully awake, drinking in the scent of the miko above him.  
  
"Ohayo, Kagome." He mumbled.  
  
"Ohayo!" she responded.  
  
They smiled at each other, warm, full-hearted smiles.  
  
"Can we stay in here a bit longer?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Anything for you!" He chuckled.  
  
Kagome sighed happily, relaxing onto Inuyasha. He smiled into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, resting her head on his bare chest.  
  
'Hai?"  
  
"Can we please go back to my time? Just for a bit..." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha was silent, pondering his answer.  
  
"Can I come with you?" he said finally.  
  
"Of course, does that mean we can go?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"YAY!" Kagome shouted excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While packing for their trip back to Kagome's time, Miroku shot Kagome and Inuyasha many looks, knowing the two had spent the night together, also noticing Inuyasha's haori was a bit hastily tied in the back....  
  
Miroku snickered, filled with perverted thoughts. A certain taijya however, was teeming with unanswered questions, though she knew she had to wait until Inuyasha was out of earshot. Finally, when Inuyasha had gone to get something, she edged over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.... Did you and Inuyasha.... You know...." Sango stuttered.  
  
"Heh heh..... well.... Hai...." Kagome blushed even harder.  
  
Sango have out a squeak of delight.   
  
"HOW CUTE!" the taijya exclaimed. "Say.... Just wondering but.... Do you think there's any chance that you are pregnant?" Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome hadn't thought of that, and she abruptly gasped.  
  
"I didn't think about that! I forgot.... Oh no! What if I am pregnant? I am not old enough to be having children!" Kagome coughed.  
  
Sango giggled.  
  
"It's ok, Kagome. Don't sweat it, you probably aren't anyway." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
Inuyasha had listened to the whole conversation from behind a tree just outside the clearing. He smirked at the thought of the previous night, but was disappointed to hear Kagome so concerned about being pregnant.  
  
'Doesn't she want to have children?' he thought sadly, entering the clearing as the girl's conversation ended.  
  
"Let's go Kagome." He said, picking up Kagome's fully packed yellow bag and heading toward the bone-eater's well.  
  
Kagome followed, waving goodbye as they disappeared into the woods.  
  
After walking for a while, Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai." She responded.  
  
"Do you want to have children?" He asked.  
  
The question took Kagome by surprise. The truth was, she was afraid to have children. Afraid not just of the childbirth part, but also the commitment it would be to have them. When Kagome was silent, Inuyasha reiterated his question.  
  
"I don't know...." Kagome said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"I heard you and Sango talking...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I knew you would for some reason." Kagome whispered, knowing she had to tell him the truth; she was afraid.  
  
"Well? Do you want to have children?" Inuyasha stated once again.  
  
"I.... I am afraid." Kagome said, looking away to hide the blush on her face.  
  
"Oh.... Sorry about last night, I couldn't help myself." Inuyasha said, a little embarrassed realizing she really could be pregnant right now.  
  
"It's ok. I enjoyed it, and if I am pregnant, I know you'll help me through it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome waited for the strip to change color impatiently. She was almost disappointed when it didn't. The two sat on the bathroom floor beside the bathtub, a small box out on the counter.  
  
"I'm not pregnant after all...." She trailed off.  
  
"Sa- I mean good!" Inuyasha caught himself.  
  
"Yeah...." Kagome said sadly. "But I kinda was expecting I would be.... I was ready."  
  
"I thought you were afraid." Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Well, just think of how fun it would be to have a kid. You could teach it to use it's demon powers, and I could teach it to use it's miko powers. It would be part of both times." Kagome said, staring off into space dreamily.  
  
"That would be fun...." Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a seductive sideward glance. He caught her eye and she smiled.  
  
"My family is on a one-month vacation...." Kagome snickered.  
  
"Right, which gives us lots of time here in your time.... Alone." Inuyasha whispered, a small grin running across his face.  
  
Kagome giggled, and before she had time to think, she had been drawn into Inuyasha's strong arms. They kissed, their first since the other night.  
  
Inuyasha could no longer keep his youkai instincts at bay, he picked up Kagome and rushed to her bed, setting her on it. He climbed on next to her and they resumed the kiss.  
  
There was no interruptions, no Shippo, no Sango, no Miroku. They were in a soft, warm bed with no one around to see. And you can imagine what they would have done next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke again to the rise and fall of Inuyasha's bare chest. She lifted her head, causing the hanyou to stir and his eyes to flutter open. She smiled at him happily, getting a sleepy smile in return.  
  
RIINNNGGG. Kagome jumped. The doorbell? Who would be coming at this time.... That's when Kagome realized it was in the middle of that day.  
  
"Oh my god!" She cried, jumping off Inuyasha and struggling to find and put on her clothes. Inuyasha followed her example, having no idea why there had just been a loud ring, but disappointed that it had ruined their moment.  
  
When Kagome was decently dressed, she ran downstairs, followed closely by Inuyasha. Opening the door a crack to reveal a girl about Kagome's age.  
  
"Oh.... Hi Ayumi...." Kagome managed.  
  
"Hey Kagome.... Is this a bad time? I was hoping you were ok after that horrible case of mono." The girl said.  
  
"Oh, it's fine! I just forgot it was today." Kagome said.  
  
"What was today?" Inuyasha asked innocently from behind Kagome.  
  
Ayumi jumped when she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Ohh.... Well.... You see...." Kagome struggled. She now had the door all the way open to reveal a half dressed Inuyasha, scratching his ears in confusion.  
  
Ayumi's eyes widened in shock, taking in everything from Inuyasha's bare chest, to Kagome ruffled clothes. When her eyes fell upon a piece of Kagome's undergarments that was hanging out of Inuyasha's pant leg, it all went together.  
  
"Are you sure I didn't catch you two at a bad time?" she asked sheepishly, almost turning to leave.  
  
Kagome grabbed her shoulder before she had a chance to turn around.  
  
"Ayumi?" Kagome pleaded, face crimson. "You won't tell anyone about this right?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." was Ayumi's answer, freeing herself from Kagome's grip and walking off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, clueless, as Kagome closed the front door.  
  
Kagome just sighed and sat on the ground, back to the door.  
  
"Well, now she's going to tell the whole world what we did last night. I am not going to be able to go back to school for ages." Kagome moaned, trying to keep herself from just bursting into tears.  
  
"Why does that matter, doesn't everyone your age get married?" Inuyasha asked, innocently looking at Kagome.  
  
"No, Inuyasha.... In my time it's looked down upon, especially what we did." Kagome muttered, still staring at the ground.  
  
"I thought you wanted to have children?" he said.  
  
"I do, but people in my time just don't accept it at my age." Kagome's tears finally started flowing.  
  
"Jii-chan and Okaasan are going to be disappointed...." She sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha embraced her, though hesitant on what to say.  
  
"You'll always have a place in my time. I think you were meant to be there anyway." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
He was surprised when she started to cry even harder at his words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome dried her tears, explaining to Inuyasha about the unwritten 'rules' of her time. He finally understood, very disappointed at how a young person's rights were so limited.  
  
They were still sitting in the doorway when the doorbell rang again. Kagome peeked out the window, glad to see Ayumi was back.  
  
Opening the door, Kagome smiled at Ayumi.  
  
"Is this a better time?" Ayumi said, a little pang of guilt when she saw tears on Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"Hai." Kagome said.  
  
"Great, now you promised!" Ayumi said excitedly. "And now you have a date too!"  
  
"Wha? Date for what?" Inuyasha asked, seeming to be quite confused.  
  
"The new year's festival, I promised Ayumi I would go with her and her boyfriend if I found a date." Kagome smiled.  
  
"So I get to be your date?" Inuyasha smiled excitedly.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome responded. "Now, Inuyasha, I have to go with Ayumi to buy a new kimono for the festival, and get my make up done and all that. You'll be fine in you're haori, I'll wash it though...."  
  
Ayumi waited patiently as Kagome ran upstairs and got ready, then the two were off. Inuyasha waved goodbye and jumped into the Goshimboku tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls gossiped for a bit while waiting for the bus. Ayumi finally plucked up enough courage to ask about Inuyasha.  
  
"How long have you known him?" She asked.  
  
"Well.... Urrr.... Two years I think." Kagome replied.  
  
"He's a dream, even better then Hojo!" Ayumi exclaimed as if it were some sort of miracle.  
  
"I know...." Kagome said, wishing she could tell her friend about the well. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to him before...."  
  
"It's ok.... It's just that finding you two half dressed together wasn't the best way to find out."  
  
Kagome blushed deeply, shifting uncomfortably on the bench.  
  
"Heh.... Well we.... Last night...." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I know, Inuyasha had some of your * ahem * undergarments sticking out of his pant leg." She laughed.  
  
"Oh...." Kagome was now nearly crimson, avoiding eye contact with Ayumi.  
  
"You didn't do anything you regret did you?" Ayumi asked carefully.  
  
"No...." Kagome said, turning back to her usual color. "It's not the first time.... We did it once before."  
  
"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Ayumi gasped, a little too loudly for Kagome's liking.  
  
"Well.... It was recently.... We haven't really been 'going out' that long, only about a week."  
  
"A WEEK!" Ayumi gasped again.  
  
"Hai...." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you sure about him? I mean I know you have known him for two years but...." Ayumi trailed off, seeing Kagome staring off into space.  
  
"I love him.... I always have loved him.... Ever since the day we met." Kagome said quietly.  
  
The bus pulled up just as Kagome finished her sentence and the two girls got on, leaving their conversation unfinished. When they arrived at the mall, they went to a traditional kimono shop. It was a small place, with beautiful kimonos in the window.  
  
Stepping inside, Kagome looked around to see an array of beautiful, traditional garments.  
  
'It's just like Inuyasha's time.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Ohh, I like that one!" Ayumi exclaimed, running off to a sage green kimono, with a pink and white flower obi to match.  
  
She tried it on and smiled approvingly. "I'll see if I can't find something better, but I like this one!"  
  
"Now I have to find one I like!" Kagome said, getting excited.  
  
She chose a soft red one, a golden crane decorating the edges. The obi was in the shape of a winged creature, dots of gold all over it.  
  
She slipped it on and Ayumi tied the obi for her. Kagome gasped.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
The red was the same as Inuyasha's haori, and the golden cranes almost looked real. She spun around, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
Ayumi found another kimono for herself already, and was slipping it on. This one was a cream color, it was decorated with red, gold and pink flowers, and the obi was in the shape of a flower.  
  
"This is the one!" Ayumi said, bumping Kagome out of the way to use the mirror.   
  
The girls admired their kimonos for a few minutes longer, fighting for the mirror. The kimono was not cheap, and Kagome gave the lady behind the counter all the money her mother had left for her. Ayumi also bought hers, using her parents' credit card.  
  
They sat on a bench near the store, sipping sodas they had bought at a small coffee stand.  
  
"You really do love him don't you?" Ayumi said, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded, staring off into the distance. A gust of wind blew and she shivered, only wearing a tank top and shorts.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Did you get a tattoo?" Ayumi said, staring at Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Nani? Oh.... Uhhh." Kagome realized she was referring to Inuyasha's youkai 'mark.'  
  
"What is it? It looks like a scar." Ayumi said, now running her finger along the delicate lines.  
  
"Well.... It's something.... That my grandfather did, to ward off evil spirits or something!" Kagome lied, quite proud of her quick thinking, but disappointed she had to lie to her best friend.  
  
"Ohhh.... Cool!" Ayumi said, unsure if Kagome's story was true. Inside Ayumi's mind, she knew that Kagome wasn't telling her something about Inuyasha or something else. She always knew when Kagome was hiding something. Wisely deciding to drop the subject, Ayumi got up.  
  
"Hey, I hear there's a new perfume store, wanna go?" ^-^  
  
"Sure...." Kagome said, knowing Inuyasha was going to hate her even going into one of those shops.  
  
The two girls strolled off to another small shop. When Kagome stepped inside, she nearly fainted from the smell. It was strong enough to give her a headache.  
  
Ayumi immediately smelled nearly ever perfume, testing a few on Kagome against her will. Finally deciding on one, Ayumi paid for it at the counter and they finally exited the horrible place.  
  
Kagome took a few deep breaths of the fresh air.  
  
"Why didn't you buy any?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Inuyasha hates perfume."  
  
"Oh." Ayumi said, a little disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls got to Kagome's house to find Inuyasha waiting patiently at the door for them.  
  
"Have fun while I was gone, Inu-kun?" Kagome said cutely.  
  
'Inu-kun.... She's never called me that before.....' "I hung around in a tree, you know, the usual."  
  
Ayumi giggled, thinking it was supposed to be a joke, NORMAL people didn't hang around in trees anyway. Kagome gave her a look, and walked inside with Inuyasha sniffing Kagome curiously.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked form behind her, still sniffing her coat.  
  
"Hai." The three were now in the kitchen, and Kagome was preparing ramen.  
  
"Why do you smell weird, and where did your old scent go?" Inuyasha asked sadly.  
  
"Ayumi put perfume on me.... And it's overpowering me too....." Kagome shot a nasty look at Ayumi who was sitting at the table, eating rice crackers.  
  
"I thought you liked it!" She said in defense.  
  
"Par-foom?" Inuyasha tasted the word thoughtfully.  
  
"Yah, it's liquid stuff that has a really strong smell, and it SUPPOSED to smell good." Kagome explained.  
  
Ayumi gave her a weird look, suspecting even more that she wasn't telling her something about Inuyasha. It was like he was from another planet!  
  
"Oh....." Inuyasha said sadly. "I miss your normal scent."  
  
"After Ayumi leaves we- I'll take a bath." Kagome said, blushing after her slip in words.  
  
Inuyasha got the hint and smiled happily, Ayumi was too busy with her rice crackers to hear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye." Ayumi waved as she made her way down the sidewalk. Kagome closed the door and turned, nearly bumping into a smiling Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll turn the water on!" He said, trotting up the stairs like a content puppy. Kagome smiled after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha climbed into the tub after helping Kagome in. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted form the shopping she had done that day. Inuyasha just sat; content with the time he was spending with his mate.  
  
"The festival is tomorrow night." Kagome whispered. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Anything would be fun that involves you." Inuyasha said soothingly, scrubbing Kagome's back with soap.  
  
Inuyasha washed and rinsed her hair, as did Kagome with Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"I am glad we finally get some time alone, it's kinda like a honeymoon." Kagome sighed, leaning back onto Inuyasha.  
  
'A honey-what?' Inuyasha thought, but decided against asking about it.  
  
And so we leave the two in the bathroom, together. HOW WAFFY/FLUFFY! Lol... what can I say, I like waff and fluff! Tis good things. Anyway, I will update asap, though I still got a month of school, so I'll see what I can do. The next chapter should be the last, unless you wanna see anything special happen (I'll take requests and see what I can do.) please review! 


	6. The Festival

Chapter 6: The Festival  
  
Kagome was tense with excitement. She had her new Kimono on and was admiring it in the mirror. From the bed, Inuyasha also stared at the new garment, nearly drooling at himself.  
  
'So beautiful.' He sighed. 'Just like someone from my time in that kimono.'  
  
"We are going to have so much fun at the festival! Have you ever been to a new year's festival before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I have seen one though." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"There is food, dancing, games, and music. When I was a kid I used to dance, but not anymore." Kagome was now struggling in her wooden shoes.  
  
'They couldn't have made these things harder to walk in....' she thought helplessly.  
  
"Sounds great! All the better if I am going with you." He said, smirking.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said suddenly. "Lets go to one of these in your time!"  
  
"The New Year's festival won't be until a year from now, but we can go to a harvest festival or something."  
  
"Yay!" Kagome squealed in delight.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said again.  
  
"Mmm?" he mumbled, rubbing up against her.  
  
"Can we live in your time?"  
  
"Hai, Kagome, Hai." Inuyasha had been waiting for her to ask that since the moment he had asked her to be his, hoping beyond hope that she would choose his time over hers.  
  
The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs.  
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled upstairs. Darting down the stairs, Inuyasha landed lightly on one foot next to Kagome, planting a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww." Ayumi was now standing in the doorway, admiring the happy couple.  
  
That night was like a dream. The evening was warm with an illuminated sky and nearly no breeze. Inuyasha and Kagome wandered around, accompanied by Ayumi and her boyfriend, Hideki. Chomping on fresh rice buns, the got their new year's fortunes and opened them.  
  
Kagome's read: "Your future is bright, great luck will come to you, or already has." Inuyasha's read: "Your strength is great, use it to achieve happiness and to protect those who are close to you."  
  
"Perfect!" Whispered Kagome, giggling as Inuyasha nipped at her neck.  
  
"Not here, Inuyasha." She insisted, pulling away.  
  
"Why not?!" he said, disappointed.   
  
"There are people around!" she held.  
  
"So?" He retorted, pulling her back in his arms. "We're supposed to have fun tonight and help bring in the New Year. What better way to welcome it then this?"  
  
"Ok..... I suppose this once." Kagome said, returning his kiss that was muffling her speech.  
  
A few people stopped to admire the happy couple, a few just stopped to scowl, muttering things like 'Get a room.' But the only thing each of them noticed was each other. As the peaceful night ended, all seemed right with the world. Kagome was in Inuyasha's strong grip, and her head was rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kagome."  
  
THE END! How was that for a waffy ending? I tried! Thanks, please tell me what you thought. Also consider reading my other fics: "The Great War", "Losing Control" and "Change and Cherry Blossoms" All are Inu/Kag fics! Ja ne. 


End file.
